<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching Set by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778902">Matching Set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut and Doc share initials and a name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on October 15, 2013 as “Drabble #81 - Doc/Donut.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 17, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]</p>
<p>Written as a Request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, did you ever notice that we have the same initials?” Donut asked, holding up one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. It was covered in dirt from the sweat he’d wiped off his brow, and the other arm held a basket of vegetables under his arm. He rubbed the letters with his thumb. “Frank Doc DuFresne, and Franklin Delano Donut. We’re both F.D.D.!”</p>
<p>Doc chose to ignore the random inclusion of his nickname as his middle proper. He looked up from the TV and raised an eyebrow. “Are you just now noticing that?”</p>
<p>“We both have the same first name, too, I think,” Donut continued, ignoring Doc’s statement. He shoved his handkerchief in his pocket and hummed. “Or is ‘Frank’ not short for ‘Franklin’ for you?”</p>
<p>“It’s just Frank, to be frank,” Doc said, chuckling to himself. He turned back around to the television, and clicked the remote. Nothing on. He dug out the guide and flipped through it.</p>
<p>Donut leaned over the back of the love seat. He dumped the basket of vegetables from their garden in the seat below him. A carrot stem tickled the side of Doc’s arm. Donut kicked his foot against the back of the couch. “You have any nicknames before ‘Doc’?”</p>
<p>Doc put his arm on the back of the couch, so that his forearm brushed against Donut’s upper arm. Doc scrunched his nose, and flipped through the TV guide with one hand. “Not really. If they weren’t calling me ‘Frank,’ someone was usually yelling ‘DuFresne’ across the field or on the track. You?”</p>
<p>“Kids used to call me ‘Frankie’ for a bit,” Donut said, leaning his cheek into his hand. He glanced to the side, averting his gaze away from Doc and into his own head. Donut clicked his tongue. “But dad thought that sounded too ‘girly,’ so from then on it was ‘Donut’ or nothing to friends, and always ‘Franklin’ at home.”</p>
<p>“Harsh,” Doc said.</p>
<p>Donut shrugged, rubbing the fabric of his shirt against Doc’s. Donut smiled wistfully, and rubbed his thumb against the edge of the basket handle. “It wasn’t that bad. ‘Frankie’ sounds sort of dumb when I think about it, anyway.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Doc said. He drummed his fingers on his leg, and bit his lip. He closed the guide and looked up at the ceiling. He sucked in a breath and put on a smile, “It is sort of funny, though.”</p>
<p>“What is?” Donut asked, lifting the basket out of the seat and heading toward the kitchen. He dumped it on the counter, and pulled off his gardening apron, eyes on Doc.</p>
<p>“That we both have the same initials,” Doc said. He turned around and folded his arms on the couch back. “F.D.D. Ha ha, it’s like we’re a matching set.”</p>
<p>Donut smiled, putting his hands on his hips. “Hey, yeah! We are!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>